Striking Strength
This page can originally be found here on the VS Battles wiki. Credit for its creation goes entirely to them~ Introduction Striking Strength is the amount of physical force an individual can deal out. In other words, it is the physical Attack Potency of an individual. It may or may not depend on Lifting Strength. Striking strength describes the power behind the character’s physical blows. Generally, anything that has to do with the character’s actions instead of passively holding up weights is about this category. While lifting strength is a static value which can be measured in units of weight or mass, striking strength is different. It relies more on “action” which is a combination of speed and mass. As such, striking strength requires a whole different classification system. The plus sign for Striking Strength works differently than the one for Attack Potency. It simply means that it is the highest tier that is relevant for a particular character. For example, Class KJ+ means "Wall level", and "Class ZJ+" means "Large Country level". Striking Strength levels Class BH: Below Human class Class H: Human class (Physical Strikes are below superhuman.) Class KJ: (Physical Strikes are Street level to Wall level attacks.) Class MJ: (Physical Strikes are Room level to casual Room level) Class GJ: (Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level) Class TJ: (Physical Strikes are high end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low end nukes) Class PJ: (Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high end nukes) Class EJ: (Physical Strikes are Large Mountain/Small Island level to Large Island level.) Class ZJ: (Physical Strikes are Small Country level to Large Country level.) Class YJ: (Physical Strikes are Small Continent level to Continent level.) Class NJ: (Physical Strikes are Large or Multi-Continent level to Moon level.) Class XJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Moon level to Planet level.) Class XKJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Planet level to low end Large or Multi-Planet level.) Class XMJ: (Physical Strikes are low end Large or Multi-Planet level to casual Large or Multi-Planet level.) Class XGJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level.) Class XTJ: (Physical Strikes are Large Star level to Solar System level) Class XPJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level) Multi-Solar System Class: (Physical Strikes are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees) Galactic: (Physical strikes have enough energy to physically destroy our Milky Way Galaxy) Multi-Galactic: (Physical strikes that contain enough energy to destroy several galaxies at once) Universal (Physical strikes that can destroy everything in a Universe with a single punch) High Universal (Physical strikes with countably infinite 3-Dimensional power) Universal+ (Blows that can destroy a universal spacetime continuum in a single punch) Multi-Universal Multiversal Multiversal+ High Multiversal+ Low Complex Multiversal Complex Multiversal High Complex Multiversal Low Hyperversal Hyperversal High Hyperversal Outerversal High Outerversal True Infinity Other stats Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Durability Category:Important